


Hey! (Tender Love)

by yugen614



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: CLARIFY KO LANG NA PURO FLUFF ITO, Eventual Smut, FLUFF IN CAPITAL LETTERS, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugen614/pseuds/yugen614
Summary: Mula sa prompt na ito:Chanyeol is the basketball team captain while Baekhyun is the captain of the volleyball team. Pareho silang #thirsty for each other pero both are reluctant to act on their feelings. One day, gumawa ng isang brilliant plan sina Kyungsoo at Jongdae para madiligan na ang tigang nilang bff. Fluff and landian ensues.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 28
Kudos: 136
Collections: Narito Kami 2020 Fic Fest





	Hey! (Tender Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, kung hindi pa clear ay this is just an excuse to write a tooth-rotting fluff (and some eventual smut). Salamat kay prompter @HunnieOh. Hindi ko na alam ang nangyari in the middle of writing this pero sana magustuhan mo since "gusto mong kiligin nang bonggang bongga:. Hehe. <3

“Psst, Cap!”

Napalingon si Chanyeol kay Sehun na may nakakalokong ngiti habang nakatingin sa kanya. “Problema mo Sehun? Mag-practice ka do’n!”

“Pagod na kami kaka-shoot eh!”

“Linisin mo muna tira mo saka ka magreklamo.” Bilang Power Forward, tinututukan talaga niya Sehun para maging malinis ang three-point shots nito.

“Cap!” Pucha. Kahit na bestfriend pa niya si Sehun, dadagukan na talaga niya ito eh.

“Ang kulit mo Sehun!”

“Eh Cap, gusto ko lang naman sabihing nand’yan na yung sweetheart mo…”

“Huh…” Automatic siyang napatingin sa entrance ng malaking gym. Ayun. Ang kanyang ray of sunshine. Ang nagbibigay-kulay sa madilim niyang mundo. Ang icing sa ibabaw ng cupcake— _charing_.

“O ba’t biglang nakangiti ka na d’yan?”

“Tigilan mo ‘ko. Bumalik ka doon!” As for him, babalik rin siya…sa pasulyap-sulyap sa kapitan ng volleyball team ng University nila. Si Baekhyun Byun. Nakatingin lang ito sa phone habang naglalakad sa gilid ng gym. Nakasuot rin ito ng kanilang volleyball attire. Humahapit pa ang shorts nito lalo sa paglalakad. THE famous Baekthighs and the famous Baekbuns, ayon sa sira-ulong si Sehun.

_Fuck._

_Hinga nang malalim, Chanyeol._

Ang alam niya, may inter-school practice ang mga ito ngayon sa katabing university. Mukhang katatapos lang rin ng practice ng mga ito. Dere-deretso ito patungo sa locker room ng volleyball team. Mukhang sasaglit lang ito ro’n. Saglit niya lang makikita si _crush_ , sayang. Tapusin na kaya niya itong walang kwentang practice na ‘to? Wala nang saysay ang buhay kung pauwi na si crush. Joke lang.

“Balita ko kuya, galing sila sa kabila ah.”

“Takte, nandito ka na naman?” Bakit ba bigla-biglang sumusulpot ‘tong kaibigan niyang ito?

“Kanina pa ako nandito, hindi mo ‘ko pinapansin kasi nakatingin ka lang kay kuya Baekhyun. Hanggang sulyap ka lang pala eh, weakshit.”

“Tangina mo, gusto mong mag-suicide drill?”

“Sure ka na ba d’yan kuya? May chika pa naman ako.” Nang-aasar na sabi nito, ni hindi man lang natakot. Nagtaging ang bagang niya sa narinig. Kilala niya ang kaibigan. Kahit maloko ito, number one supplier naman ito ng _juicy_ chismis. Hindi niya mapigilang ma-curious.

“Kapag ‘yan walang kwenta…”

“Hindi kuya, pramis! Anyway, kilala mo si Kris?”

“Syempre. Tanga ka, kalaban natin ‘yon?”

“Oo nga. Balita ko kasi nagtatanung-tanong raw kanina tungkol kay kuya Baek. Apparently nakita niya kanina sa gym nila yung volleyball team natin at tinatanong niya kung sino yung captain. Wala lang. Sinasabihan lang kita. Baka maunahan ka, ikaw rin.”

Kanina? Ang bilis naman nitong makahagilap ng tsismis. “Saan mo naman nalaman iyan?”

“Secret. Ako pa. May tenga ako sa kabilang university. Ano, susulyap ka lang forever?”

Hindi siya sumagot. Pinulot niya ang malapit na bola sa paanan niya saka nag-dribble patungo sa ring. Napatingin sa kanya ang teammates niya at nagbigay-daan. Hindi niya alam na pati si Baekhyun na saktong lumabas na mula sa locker room at naglalakad na uli sa gilid ng gym ay napalingon. Dinakdak niya ang bola sa inis. Naghiyawan naman ang mga nanonood.

“Practice is over. Magpahinga na kayo, bukas nandito si Coach,” aniya nang makalapag.

“Ayun, thanks Cap!”

  
_Putangina_ ang hot. Parang nag-init ang pisngi ni Baekhyun nang masaksihan ang _slam dunk_ ni Captain Chanyeol Park. Slam dunk nga ba tawag do’n? Hindi niya alam, nakikita niya lang ‘yon kay Sakuragi eh. Parang lalo pa yatang uminit ang pakiramdam niya nang magsalita ito. His voice. It does…unspeakable things to him. Kailangan na niyang lumabas ng gym bago pa man siya magkalat dito. Nasaan na ba ang mga kaibigan niya?

Nilabas niya ang phone at muling m-in-essage ang mga ito.

**Byun Baekhyun**

_Hoy baks, asan na kayo? Akala ko sa gym?_

**Kim Jongdae**

_Ay sorry beh, wait mo lang kami diyan, si Kyungsoo kasi ayaw pang pumasok ng gym._

_LQ raw sila ni Jongin!_

**Byun Baekhyun**

_Dae, labas na lang ako? Puro mga taga-basketball team ang nandito._

_Hintayin ko kayo sa parking._

**Kim Jongdae**

_Papasok raw si Soo. Papaalam sa jowa niya. OTW na._

**Byun Baekhyun**

_Tamo. Bibigay rin naman pala. Tapos na yata sila sa practice._

**Kim Jongdae**

_Weh? Nandyan si papa Channie?_

**Byun Baekhyun**

_Amp >.< Oo nandito. Bilisan n’yo na!_

**Kim Jongdae**

_Atat na atat? Wait lang naglalakad na! Hinga ka muna diyan._

_Langhapin mo ang pawis ni Cafteyn Fark._

**Byun Baekhyun**

_TF?_

Wala siyang nagawa kundi maupo sa bleachers na pinakamalapit sa entrance ng gym habang hinihintay ang dalawang kaibigan.

“Kuya Baek!” lumapit si Jongin sa kanya. Pawis na pawis pa ito. “Si Soo?”

“Papunta na. LQ raw kayo?”

“Uy hindi. Slight lang, pero oks na.” Naupo ito sa tabi niya.

“Hoy Jongin, gusto mong malintikan kay Captain?” Napatingin sila sa teammates nitong palabas na rin ng gym. Nakatingin ang mga ito sa kanila habang may kakaibang ngiti sa mga labi. _Ano raw?_

“Bobo umuwi na kayo sa magulang n’yo at maghugas ng pinggan, mga walang kwenta!” anito pero nakangiti naman.

“Ano na namang ginawa mo, bakit ka malilintikan?” tanong niya.

“Huh? Wala, kuya…” Sumenyas ito kay Sehun na lumapit na rin.

“Hi Kuya Baek, tapos na practice?” bati nito. Katulad ni Jongin, pawis na pawis rin ito kaka-practice. Kilala niya ang mga ito dahil naging kaklase niya sina Sehun at Jongin sa isang GE subject.

“Ah, oo. Galing kami sa kabila. Dinaanan ko lang yung mga gamit ko sa locker.”

“Hmm…” Maya-maya ay luminga ito at ngumiti. “Cap!”

 _Fuck. Aaaaaaaah!_ Sehun naman!

Parang dumadagundong ang dibdib niya nang lumingon ito sa direksyon nila. Hindi naman siya makatingin nang deretso kaya nagkunwari na lang siyang tinetext sina Jongdae.

“Cap, halika rito may itatanong ako!” sigaw muli ni Sehun.

**Byun Baekhyun**

_Huy tangina n’yo asan na kayo_

**Kim Jongdae**

_Chill, lapit na baks. Bakit parang nagpapanic ka dyan?_

**Byun Baekhyun**

_Dskgwhgkueraiuadiuhvdkjva;drir_

“Hi Baek.”

Nagulat siya nang maramdamang nakalapit na pala si Chanyeol sa kanila.

“U-uy. Hi. Tapos na practice?” Gusto niyang tuktukan ang sarili sa katangahan ng tanong na ‘yon. Obvious ba?

“Ah, oo. Reklamo kasi nang reklamo si Sehun.”

Natawa siya. Si Sehun talaga ang ultimate spoiled brat ng unibersidad.

“Grabe ka sa’kin kuya.”

“O, ano’ng tanong mo?”

Naglalakad na si Sehun palayo, habang akay-akay si Jongin. “Nakalimutan ko na kuya! Aabangan na lang namin ni Jongin sina kuya Soo sa entrance.”

Huh?

Naiwan silang dalawa ni Chanyeol sa bleachers habang nagtatakang nakatingin sa dalawa. Anyare?

Natahimik sila. Shit, how to have a proper conversation…

Ilalabas na sana niya ang weapon niyang _selpon_ nang maupo ito sa tabi niya. Parang nalanghap niya nga yata ang pawis nito galing practice. Bakit ganon, bakit mabango pa rin? Lord, ang daya, I know you have your favorites…

“Uhm, galing raw kayo sa kabila?”

“Uh, oo. Friendly practice game daw.”

“Kamusta?”

“Okay lang. Panalo kanina.” Nang iangat niya ang tingin rito ay nakatitig na pala ito sa kanya at nakangiti. Ang puso niya _jusko_. Hindi na yata kakayanin today.

“That’s good.”

“Uhm, baka nakakaistorbo na ako. Tapos na practice n’yo diba? Baka uuwi ka na.”

“Huh? Hindi, okay lang—”

“Baek!” Saktong dating nina Dae at Soo na nasa entrance na habang nakabuntot sina Sehun at Jongin. Umalingawngaw pa ang lakas ng boses ni Jongdae sa buong gym.

“Ay…uhm…sige, Chanyeol. Una na ako. Ihahatid ko pa yang dalawa, eh.”

Tumayo na sila. Ang tangkad talaga ni Chanyeol, parang magkaka-stiff neck yata siya habang nakatingala rito.

“Ikaw driver?”

“Oo eh, for today. Sige, Chanyeol.” He waved at the taller. Ngumiti rin naman ito na labas ang dimples.

“Ingat, Baek!”

“Salamat. Ba-bye!”

 _Fuck. Shit_. Thank you, Lord, he survived.

Bumulong si Jongdae nang makalapit siya. “O, ba’t parang hihimatayin ka na d’yan?”

“Shut up. Gusto mo’ng umuwi mag-isa?”

***

“Sabi ko naman sa’yo type ka niyan ni Captain eh.”

“Tigilan mo ‘ko Jongdae.” _Wag mo ‘kong paasahin._ Kasalukuyan silang nagku-cool down mula sa training. Stretching lang, ganon. Ang iba naman ay nakaupo sa lapag habang nagpapahangin. Hanggang alas-kwatro ng hapon lang ang practice nila ngayon dahil naka-reserba naman sa basketball team ang gym pagkatapos nila. Si Captain Park, nandun at nakatambay sa isa sa mga upuan.

“Gurl harap ka sa’kin dali. Tas stretch ka.”

“Huh?” tanong niya, pero sinunod naman niya ang kaibigan. Yumuko siya at inabot ng mga kamay niya ang paa.

“There you go, flaunt it baby! Hmm…”

“Huy, ano bang problema mo. Prank ba ‘to, ayoko na!”

“Hindi! Wala may tiningnan lang ako,” anito habang nakatingin across the gym.

“Manyak!”

“Gaga! Hindi kita tataluhin, kadiri ka.”

“Diring-diri?” Na-offend siya nang slight, ha. Bakit, cute naman siya ah. “Bakit, hindi ba ‘ko katalu-talo?”

“Tanga, _ghurl_ , huwag ako! Baka balian ako ng buto ng captain mo.”

“Gaga.”

“Oh, eh bakit? _Ghorl_ , tamo si Captain Park, mukhang mahihimatay na kaka-sulyap sa pagsstretch mo. Go _ghurl_ , flaunt the famous buns!”

Hinampas niya ito nang malakas sa braso. “Jongdae para kang tanga!” Wala na, nahiya na siya. Kung totoo man o hindi ang sinasabi ni Jongdae, ayaw naman niya na sabihin ng iba na nagsho-show off siya para dito. “Hayop ka talaga, pakibantayan ng bag ko!” aniya saka dumeretso sa comfort room para magpalit ng damit.

“Asan na ‘yon…” Hinahanap ng mata niya si Jongdae pagkabihis nang may tumikhim sa tabi niya.

“Uhm, Baek?”

“Shi—sorry. Hey. Chanyeol.”

“Sorry, nagulat ka ba? Sorry, si Jongdae kasi, nagbilin na bibili lang raw ng drinks sa labas.”

“Ah. Okay, Salamat.” Eto na naman siya, nakatingala na naman.

“Pinabantayan niya pala sa’kin ‘tong bag mo.”

“Shet, si Jongdae talaga oh. Sorry Captain, akin na…”

“Medyo mabigat ha.”

“Hala, sorry—”

“No, it’s fine!” Ano ba ‘tong si Chanyeol! Bakit. Ang. _Sarap. Charot._ Bakit ba ang gentleman nito?

“Nandito kasi yung laptop ko.” Isinukbit na niya ang backpack. “Sorry talaga, nautusan ka pa ni Jongdae. Mags-start na ba kayo ng practice?”

“Not yet. May fifteen minutes pa naman.” Ngumiti ito. Yung dimples naman _OH MY LORD._ “Uwi ka na?”

 _Yes babe,_ sagot ng inner hoe niya. Tumikhim siya. “Hmm, baka. Wala namang gagawin so…”

“Okay, ingat ka ha.”

_Sweet mo naman, babe._

“Salamat, Chanyeol. Enjoy sa practice,” aniya saka naglakad palabas ng gym. Wala siyang kamalay-malay na sinusundan siya ng tingin ng kapitan habang may malawak na ngiti sa mga labi.

***

“O anong meron?” tanong ni Baekhyun na kararating lang sa gym. Sabado ngayon at may practice ang volleyball team nang buong araw.

“Eh kasi Baek, may problema yata sa pag-reserve ng gym,” sagot ni Jongdae.

Ngayon niya lang napansin si Sehun na mukhang stressed din habang kausap sa di kalayuan si Miss Boa na admin ng Human Kinetics Department nila. Dito kasi nagpapareserve ng gym tuwing may practice. Nang makita sila ni Miss Boa ay lumapit agad ito sa kanila kasunod ni Sehun.

“Baekhyun, I’m sorry, hindi kasi agad napansin ng SA ko na nag-overlap yung scheduling nitong gym. Pasensya na, medyo bago pa lang siya eh.”

“Se, ano’ng nangyayari?” tanong ni Chanyeol na kararating lang rin at awtomatikong lumapit sa kaguluhan.

“Overlap ng sched, Kap. Nagkasabay ng reservation time ang basketball at volleyball team eh.”

“Paano po ‘yan Miss?” tanong ni Jongdae. Stressed na ito dahil ito ang nagpa-reserve sa Student Assistant.

“Sorry Jongdae, mas nauna kasi si Sehun na nagpareserve…”

Napatingin naman si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun na tahimik lang na nagmamasid sa gilid ni Jongdae. “Okay lang Miss. Next time na lang po,” sagot nito na ngumiti pa nang pino.

“Sure? O sya, akala ko magkakagulo pa eh. Babalik na ako sa office. Sorry talaga, pagsasabihan ko yung assistant ko.”

“No problem po.”

Kakamot-kamot si Jongdae habang nakatingin sa kanilang kapitan. “Pa’no yan Baek? Cancel?”

“Hindi, wag.” Nilibot nito ang tingin sa teammates na nakaubo sa benches sa di kalayuan. “Nandito na rin lang tayo, let’s practice na lang sa field.”

“Kuya Baek, sorry…” sabi naman ni Sehun.

“Naku, oks lang. We can practice sa labas. Mas kailangan n’yo yata ang gym for practice n’yo ngayon.”

“Baek…” tawag ni Chanyeol. Mukhang nagulat ito. “Pwede tayo maghati ng oras?”

“Oh uhm…wag na Cap! Thank you! Oks lang talaga,” sagot ni Baekhyun at saka hinila si Jongdae patungo sa teammates para i-announce ang balita.

“Guys, lipat tayo sa field!”

“Cap ang inet!”

“Tse! Bawal ang magreklamo.”

“Ite-text ko si Min,” sabi ni Jongdae. “May practice yata ang soccer team ngayon.” Sumagot naman agad ito ng, _Oks._ Ang daling kausap ng kapitan ng football team basta si Jongdae.

Naglalakad na sila papunta sa field. “Ok, practice na lang muna tayo ng blocking skills.” Ite-text niya sana si coach para sabihan ito nang biglang makatanggap siya ng isang text message galing kay Chanyeol.

**Park Chanyeol**

_Baek, sorry again_ _☹_

**Byun Baekhyun**

_Ok nga lang Cap, no need to say sorry._

_Wala namang may kasalanan sa teams. Enjoy your practice!_

**Park Chanyeol**

_Tapos na kami by 3 pm, if you want to use the gym by then._

**Byun Baekhyun**

_Ok lang, hanggang 3 pm lang rin kami. Thank you, though, Captain!_

**Park Chanyeol**

_Alright._

Mabuti at makulimlim ang panahon kaya naman hindi sila mukhang piniritong isda habang nagdi-drills. Uminit-init lang nang magtanghaling-tapat kaya napagpasyahan nilang mag-lunchbreak na. Kasalukuyan silang nagpapahinga at nagpapababa ng kinain habang nakaupo sa damuhan.

“Taray, picnic pala today o,” ani Jongdae. Katabi rin nila ang Setter na si Luhan.

“Dae!” tawag ni Minseok habang tumatakbo palapit sa kanila. Hawak-hawak pa nito ang bola. Tapos na rin ang mga ito sa practice. “Milktea?”

“Ay, go ako dyan. Libre mo?”

“Of course.” Kaagad na tumayo ito at sumama kay Minseok.

“Min, peram bola!” sabi naman ni Luhan na tumayo rin sa damuhan at nagsimulang mag-dribble ng inihagis na bola ni Minseok. Mahilig rin kasi itong mag-soccer.

Magpapahinga lang siguro muna siya sa ilalim ng lilim ng puno habang naghihintay i-resume ang drills.

“Hey dude!”

Tumingala siya sa tumawag sa kanya. Si Lucas lang pala, ang kanyang kapitbahay slash kababata. “Don’t make it bad, take a sad song and make it better…”

“Ang korni kuya Baek.” Naupo ito sa tabi niya sabay abot ng tubig sa kanya.

“Tenkyu naman. Bait mo yata ngayon?”

“Lagi naman ako mabait. Ano palang luto ni tita mamayang dinner?”

“PG ka talaga. Adobo daw. Hindi ka ba mahal ng mama mo at nakikikain ka pa sa ‘min?”

“Grabe s’ya…” Sumimangot ito kaya natawa na lang siya. “Wala sina mami mamaya, makikikain ako sa inyo.”

“Kapal mo talaga, daig mo pa kapatid ko.”

“Ako talaga ang bunso ninyo…”

Sa di kalayuan ay nakangiti naman si Sehun habang nakasunod kay Chanyeol. Papalabas na sila para kumain ng lunch at sakto na naabutan nito ang _sweet na sweet_ na scene ni Baekhyun at ng isang miyembro ng soccer team. Lucas yata ang pangalan nito sa pagkakatanda niya.

“Oops. Dami naman talagang _threat,_ oo.”

Nakita nila si Lucas na nag-abot ng tubig kay Baekhyun na ngayon ay nakangiti naman sa lalaki. Nakita rin ni Sehun kung paano sumama ang tingin nito. Ang di nakita ni Sehun, ay ang biglang pagbatok sa kanya ng kapitan. “Ang tanga mo kasi magpa-reserve!”

“Aray kuya! Bakit ako?”

“Wala! Tara na, gutom na ako! Bwiset ka kasi.”

“Bakit ako, bakit parang kasalanan ko…”

**Lucas Wong** @lucas_uokhei

Look who disrupted our regular Saturday practice

**Comments 3 Retweets 2** ❤️ **9**

“Baek kita mo si Captain Park kanina? Mukhang papatay ng tao kanina, eh. Lalo na yung mga nagsisimula sa letter L ang pangalan,” bungad agad ni Jongdae nang matapos ang practice.

“Jongdae parang tanga na naman.” Hindi niya pinansin ang pang-aasar ng kaibigan at nagpatuloy na lang sa paglalagay ng mga bola sa lalagyan. Isosoli pa nila ito sa gym. Yung mga mokong na teammates nila parang magic na nag-disappear nung nakarinig na magliligpit pa sila.

“No stir cap, bad mood ang lolo mo kanina. Di mo napansin?”

“Wag kang _ano_ diyan. Tulungan mo na lang akong buhatin ‘to.”

“KJ. Paano ka magkakajowa niyan?”

“Gusto mo’ng magbuhat mag-isa?”

Saktong tapos na rin ang basketball practice nang makabalik sina Baekhyun sa gym. Kakaunti na lang rin ang mga tao sa loob, kasama na sina Chanyeol at Sehun na sumalubong sa kanila pagpasok ng entrance.

“Baek, ako na—” bungad ng kapitan na mabilis na kinuha ang lalagyan ng mga bola sa kanya.

“Ay iba…” bulong ni Jongdae sa tabi niya.

Siniko niya lang ang kaibigan. “Thank you,” aniya kay Chanyeol na nauuna nang maglakad sa kanila papunta sa storage room ng volleyball team habang nakasunod naman silang dalawa. Nang mailapag ang kahon sa storage room ay agad na lumingon ito sa kanya.

“Pauwi na kayo?”

“Ah, oo…”

“Sabay ka na—”

“Kuya Baek, Kuya Dae, tara na!” Napalingon sila kay Lucas na naghihintay na rin pala sa kanila sa labas ng gym. Dali-dali sila nitong nilapitan. “Nag-park ako diyan sa malapit, tara? Gutom na ako. Gusto ko na matikman luto ni tita.”

Nangunot ang noo ni Chanyeol sa narinig. Napalayo naman si Sehun dito habang impit ang pagngiti. Mahirap na, baka sya pa ang mapagbuntunan ng inis ng kapitan.

Lumingon si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol at nagpaalam. “Una na kami. Salamat Chanyeol. Se, una na kami.”

“’Ge, ingat kuya!” Nang makalabas ang tatlo ay nang-aasar na ngumiti siya sa kapitan na nakatitig lang sa entrada ng gym. “Bokya na naman…”

“Gago. D’yan ka na nga, makauwi na rin. Bwisit ka kasi.”

Kakamot-kamot si Sehun. “Ba’t ako na naman? Ikaw diyan ang slow…”

Nako, mukhang kailangan na yata ng resbak ng mahal nilang kapitan.

***

“O anong agenda ng meeting natin ngayon?” Tuloy-tuloy si Sehun sa pag-upo. Nasa coffee shop sila ngayon malapit sa gate ng university.

“Anong meeting? Asungot kayo sa date namin ni Soo!” Napadaan lang talaga si Sehun at saktong nakita sila roon kaya bigla na lang pumasok ang walanghiya. Si Jongdae naman, mabilis makatunog kapag ‘libre’. Masama pa ang loob ni Jongin dahil imbes na si Kyungsoo lang ang makakatikim ng libre niyang cheesecake, nilalantakan na ito ni Sehun at Jongdae. Umorder pa tuloy siya ng para sa jowa niya lang. Ang kakapal.

“Kulang ata kayo?”

“Si Baek? Naku, ayon at nagca-cram ng thesis. Malapit na defense nun eh,” sagot ni Jongdae habang hindi tinitigilan ang cheesecake. Hindi ba ‘to pinapakain sa kanila?

“Ay iba talaga kapag graduating. Sana all.”

Nagcheck si Jongdae ng phone. “Ay ayan nagtext ang bakla. May practice game daw uli kami bukas.”

“Sa kabila uli?”

“Yep, apparently. Mas maganda court nila eh.”

“Yayamanin mga estudyante doon eh.”

Tumango naman si Sehun at Jongin. “Ayokong aminin dahil yayabangan na naman tayo ng Kris na yon pero oo nga, ang ganda ng court nila.”

“Kris? Kris Wu? OMG, type no’n si Baek!” Chika ni Jongdae.

“I know.” Napatingin sila kay Sehun na agad naman tumikhim. “Hehe.”

“Chikadora ka! Pa’no mo alam?”

“Eh, syempre. Know your enemies…”

“Hmm…” Tumango-tango lang si Kyungsoo pero parang nakamamatay na ang titig nito kay Sehun. “Spill.”

“Eh?”

Inagaw ni Soo ang plato ng cheesecake. “Spill!”

“Kuya Soo naman… Patay ako kay Kap nito eh. Akin na muna yang cake, hehe.”

“Spill mo na ang tea, ‘day. Matagal na namin napapansin ang pagnanasa niyang kaibigan n’yo sa kaibigan namin.”

“Weh?!”

“Anong weh? He’s not exactly subtle. And anyway, the feeling’s mutual naman.”

“WEH???” Napalakas ang sigaw ni Sehun. “Sorry.”

“Oo pero shut up ka lang muna kasi nag-eenjoy pa kami panoorin ang katangahan ng dalawang ‘yon.”

“Anyway. Naalala n’yo nung isang Sabado?”

“Ah yung ang _tangek_ n’yong dalawa magpareserve ni Jongdae?” tanong ni Kyungsoo.

“Bakit ako?” reklamo ni Jongdae.

“Bakit rin ako?” Naiinip na si Soo at Jongin kaya nagkwento na siya. “May hots nga kasi yang si Kap kay Kuya Baek pero ewan ko ba d’yan. Napakatorpe.”

“Bakit nga ba? Parang hindi naman siya ganyan. Tingin ko naman kay kap eh straightforward na tao.”

“Ultimate crush ni kap yan si kuya Baek. Freshman pa lang,” kwento ni Jongin.

“Alam mo, bb? Bakit di mo kinwento? Kakainis ka.”

“Hala ang landi.”

“Totoo yang sinabi ni Jongin. Highschool pa kami niyan eh. Si kap, freshman. Nakita niya ata sa orientation noon si kuya Baek nung pinakanta siya sa stage. Pinicturan niya tas sinend sa’min. Starstruck ang lolo.”

“Iba naman talaga ang haba ng hair ni Captain Byun.”

“O eh, ganun naman pala. Bakit bokya pa rin yang dalawang ‘yan? Naiinip na ako.”

“Gusto n’yo mangialam?”

“Huy—”

“Konti lang. Kumbaga, push them to the right direction.”

“We’ll call this Operation: 2Cap.”

“Ayaw n’yo ng 2Tain?”

Hihikain yata si Jongin katatawa. “Puta ka Sehun. Ambaho!”

“I go for Operation CapCapan ng Feelings!”

Hindi nila pinansin si Jongdae.

“University Thanksgiving’s in two weeks, right? Sa La Union?” Ito ang trip to La Union na reward ng University para sa mga nanalong sports team nila last year. Ngayon lang na-arrange. Pa-morale boost na rin sa players na naghahanda na sa tournaments by the end of the semester. Kasama rin si Kyungsoo, bilang member ito ng badminton team na nanalo rin last year.

“Okay, 2 weeks from now, Operation 2Cap starts!”

“Alright Operation CapCapan ng Feelings here we go!”

***

Si Miss Boa ang punong-abala sa pag-oorganisa ng kanilang trip to La Union. Bilang na-guilty yata ito sa nangyari noong nakaraan, pinagbigyan nito ang request ni Jongdae na magkakasama ang Basketball team, Volleyball team at ilang members ng Soccer team sa iisang bus. Special request pa ni Jongin at Jongdae na isama si Kyungsoo roon na laking-tuwa naman nila na pinayagan ni Miss Boa.

Nasa dulo ang basketball team, gitna ang soccer team at nasa bandang harapan naman ang volleyball team. Katabi ngayon ni Baekhyun si Jongdae na hindi mapakali at lingon nang lingon sa direksyon ni Minseok. Syempre, ang magjowang si Kyungsoo at Jongin ang magkatabi kaya naman napilitan si Sehun na lumipat sa tabi ni Minseok.

“Baek, lipat ako sa tabi ni Min…”

“Napakalandi. Iiwan mo ‘ko rito?’

“Kaya mo yan girl.” Tumayo na ito at pinalipat si Sehun na magrereklamo sana pero may binulong ito. Maya-maya ay tumayo si Sehun. Nililipat ni Baekhyun ang gamit para bigyan ng space si Sehun sa tabi niya saka siya bumalik sa pagkakasandal ng ulo sa bintana. Nilingon niya ito nang maramdaman ang paglundo ng upuan sa tabi niya.

“Hi Se—Chanyeol?”

“Hi…kinulit ako ni Sehun eh. Gusto niya raw sa pwesto ko. Sorry palit muna kami ni Jongdae ha?”

“Ok lang, oks lang. Ang ligalig talaga ng mga ‘yon.”

Matapos ang headcount ni Ms. Boa ay lumarga na sila. Tahimik lang rin si Chanyeol sa tabi niya habang may nilalaro ata sa phone nito. Hindi rin naman niya alam ang sasabihin. Ano ba? Kinakabahan siya at nanlalamig rin ang kamay niya. Kasi naman…

“Nilalamig ka ba? Nanginginig yung kamay mo.”

“Ha? Ah, yung aircon kasi.”

“Gusto mong pahinaan ko? Miss Boa pwede pong pakihinaan ang aircon?” Mabilis na sabi ni Chanyeol na inulan naman ng protesta ng iba.

“Boo!”

“Ang inet kap!”

Sa dulo ng bus ay may sumigaw pa ng, “Yakapin mo na lang kung nilalamig!” Boses ni Jongdae ‘yon. Mga tanga talaga.

“Naku! ‘Wag na po, Miss Boa. Oks lang,” sambit ni Baekhyun. Nilalamig nga siya dahil sa aircon pero hindi lang naman yun ang dahilan.

“Sure?” tanong ni Chanyeol.

“Yup.” Hinanap na lang niya ang jacket na nasa loob pa pala ng maleta niya na nasa bus compartment.

“Here.” Hinubad ni Chanyeol ang jacket at ipinatong sa kanya. “Ayos?”

Napangiti siya rito. Bakit. Ang. Sweet. Kasi…

Kinikilig siya. Amoy-Chanyeol pa yung jacket.

“Thank you…” aniya saka nagpalunod sa amoy ni Chanyeol. Subtly. Isinandal niya ang ulo sa bintana. Parang inantok siya sa _warmth_ ng jacket ni Chanyeol. Naipit sila sa traffic sa EDSA kaya naman nang makarating sila sa NLEX ay papagabi na. Naka-earphones naman si Chanyeol. Naramdaman yata nito na nakatingin siya kaya nagmulat ito ng mga mata.

“Gusto mo?” anito na hawak-hawak ang isang earbud.

“Okay,” aniya na agad itong isinukbit sa tenga. “Ay ang galing ng bass. Ano’ng kanta ‘to?”

“Ganda ‘di ba? _Discorama Queen_ ng _Radiomanila_. Indie band pero di ‘ko sure kung active pa rin sila. Pakinggan mo ‘yung version nila ng _Saving All My Love For You_. I-next natin sa playlist.” Mukhang sobrang passionate nito habang nagkukwento. Napangiti siya. Yung labas yung strawberry mochi cheeks niya.

“I just want you to keep dancing beside me…” pagsabay ni Chanyeol sa kanta. Kahit si Baekhyun ay napapasabay rin sa beat nito.

Many songs later, inantok na siya nang tuluyan. Tahimik na rin sa buong bus.

Tumutugtog na ang _Go To Sleep_ by Paoro kaya lalong inantok si Baekhyun at tuluyan nang nakatulog habang nakatungo. Hindi na niya namalayan ang maingat na pag-ayos ni Chanyeol ng ulo niya para makasandal siya sa balikat nito.

Nagising si Baekhyun nang maramdamang may marahang tumatapik sa pisngi niya. “Baek?”

Agad siyang nagmulat ng mata at nakitang nakasandal pala siya sa balikat ni Chanyeol. Buong bigat niya ata ay salo nito. “Shoot, sorry!”

“Ayos lang. Nandito na tayo.” Nakababa na pala ang iba. Ang iba naman ay nag-aayos pa ng mga gamit. My god, nakakahiya. Ginawa niya pang unan si Chanyeol.

“Sorry, tinulugan kita. Literally. Baka nabigatan ka—”

“Baek, okay lang talaga. Promise.” Ngumiti pa ito to assure him. Labas ang dimples. _Hnggg_.

Agad na silang nag-ayos ng mga gamit at bumaba. Nasa parking lot sila ng hotel at amoy na amoy ang dagat kahit di pa naman nila ito nakikita. Madilim na rin kasi. Bitbit ni Chanyeol ang backpack nito _pati_ ang maleta niya. Ayaw magpatalo. Agad naman silang lumapit kina Jongdae na nasa lobby na ng inn.

“Naks. Jowa?” pang-aasar ni Jongdae.

“Ssh…”

“Sarap ng tulog mo kanina ah. Kaninong jacket ‘yan?”

“Bwisit ka. Mamaya ka na mang-asar pagka-check in natin pwede?” Mamaya na rin siya titili sa kilig sa kwarto nila ni Jongdae. Mahirap na.

“Check-in lang tayo saglit para ibaba ang mga gamit tapos magkita-kita ulit tayo rito for dinner okay?”

“Yes Miss Boa!”

Umaga. Nagkukumpulan na sa lobby ng inn ang karamihan habang naghahanda papunta sa beach. Ang iba naman ay nag-aalmusal pa. Medyo na-late si Baekhyun ng gising. Kasalanan ni Jongdae at Kyungsoo dahil chinika pa siya ng mga ito sa mga _ganap_ kagabi. Sinabayan pa ng pang-aasar ng mga ito dahil mukhang ayaw pa ibigay ni Chanyeol ang maleta niya kagabi at may balak pa daw yatang ihatid ang mahal na prinsipe sa kwarto. Jongdae’s words.

Sabay-sabay silang tatlo palabas, derecho sa inihandang mesa ng staff sa labas, facing the view of the ocean. Gandang bungad ng umaga. Lalo yatang gumanda ang umaga niya nang makita si Chanyeol na kaagad umangat ang tingin sa kanila.

“Baek! Breakfast?” Tinapik nito ang katabing upuan kaya “no choice” siya at umupo roon. Nagkatinginan naman sina Kyungsoo na katabi na ni Jongin, at si Jongdae. Napapangiti lang si Sehun sa gilid habang hawak ang phone.

**Oh Sehun**

_Di na yata kelangan ng operation 2Cap guys_

**Kim Jongdae**

_Operation Capcapan ng Feelings!_

**Kim Jongin**

_Anong nakain ni cap at tumapang yata…_

**Kim Jongdae**

_…Baka sinong gustong kainin_

_Char!_

**Do Kyungsoo**

_Bunganga mo Dae ang aga aga!_

_Pero tru_

“Huy, lahat kayo nakatungo sa phone, anong meron?” untag ni Baekhyun sa kanila.

“Wala!” sagot agad ni Jongdae at saka tumayo para kumuha ng almusal sa buffet table.

Akmang tatayo rin si Baekhyun nang unahan sya ni Chanyeol. “Ako na Baek. Ano’ng gusto mo?”

“Weh?”

“Oo, magra-round two rin ako eh. Sabay ko na para di ka na tumayo.”

“Uhm, yung buttered shrimp please saka scrambled eggs at kanin.” Tumango si Chanyeol saka umalis.

“Babe ba’t ako di mo kinuhanan ng food?” reklamo ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin.

“Hala siya. Eto na, eto na. Sehun samahan mo ‘ko, tagabitbit ka ng juice ng mga yan.” Tumayo na rin sina Jongin at sumunod sa direksyon ni Chanyeol.

Saktong kababalik ni Jongdae na kabuntot na si Minseok nang magsalita si Soo. “Taray, daig pa magjowa.”

“What did I miss?”

Inginuso lang ni Soo sina Chanyeol na kasalukuyang kumukuha ng pagkain. Gets naman kaagad ni Dae.

“ _Reeeeallly._ ”

“Ooh, tea. Aga ha,” sambit naman ni Minseok na pangiti-ngiti lang sa tabi ni Jongdae habang literal na umiinom ng tsaa.

“Baekhyun sinasabi ko sa’yo pag umuwi ka sa trip na ‘to na walang jowa ewan ko na lang.”

“Ano ba!”

“Ano’ng ano ba? Pabebe ka pa dyan, umiiskor na yang si kap o. Ayaw mo pa?”

“…gusto.”

“Taray.” Naghigh-five silang tatlo. Aarte pa ba siya? Si Chanyeol Park na ‘yan o, with all those glorious biceps na bakat na bakat sa itim na rashguard nito. Samantalang siya, parang bata sa suot niyang shorts at polo shirt. Parang ang liit liit niya tuloy tingnan katabi ni Chanyeol.

“Beach volleyball tayo!” aya ni Jongdae. Pumayag naman sila. Nakisali pa nga sina Chanyeol kahit hindi sya sure kung marunong ang mga ito.

“Sali rin kami!” ani Minseok. Si Lucas na pupungas-pungas pa habang nag-aalmusal sa kabilang table ay nakisali rin nang marinig ang usapan nila.

Mabuti na lang at mukhang nakikisama ang panahon sa kanila. Nang makarating sa beach proper ay naghanap sila ng patag na buhanginan at saka nagpatulong mag-setup ng net sa helper na inassign ng resort sa kanila. Ang iba naman sa kanila ay may mga kausap nang surfing instructors di kalayuan sa kanila. Tinatanaw ni Baekhyun ang ibang miyembro ng volleyball team nila pero mukhang excited na ang mga ito na magsurf sa area na maganda-ganda ang alon. Mukhang ayos naman ang lahat. Pwede na siyang mag-enjoy. Lumingon siya pabalik sa grupo nila pero _di sinasadyang_ nadaanan ng paningin niya si Chanyeol na kasalukuyang tumutulong kay kuya helper na mag set up ng net. Naramdaman yata nito na may nakatingin kaya nagtaas ito ng ulo at nagtama ang mga mata nila. Ngumiti lang ito sa kanya.

“Ay may ngitiang nagaganap,” sabi ni Jongdae na nasa tabi niya pala.

“Bakit ba lagi kang may comments dyan. Courtside reporter ka girl?”

“Wala. Sarap n’yo panoorin eh. Sarap n’yo rin sakalin.”

‘Tse!”

Walo sila. Si Baekhyun, Jongdae, Kyungsoo, Jongin, Sehun, Chanyeol, Lucas at Minseok. Usually ay tig-dalawa lang per team sa beach volleyball gaya ng nakasanayan nila pero oks lang. For fun lang naman ito. “Okay one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight.” Bilang ni Jongdae. “O yung mga odd d’yan kayo sa kanan, kaming even dito sa kabila. Kuya Junmyeon, ikaw magscore.”

Medyo na-disappoint siya na di sila magka-team ni Chanyeol. Pero ayos lang. Hay.

“Baby subukan mo lang galingan, makikita mo,” matalim ang tinging ibinigay ni Soo sa jowang kakamot-kamot lang ng batok.

“Walang jowa-jowa dito!” sabi ni Jongdae.

“Porket magkagrupo kayo ni Min! Ay, _oo nga pala, hindi nga pala KAYO_ …” Kanta ni Kyungsoo habang papunta sa kabilang bahagi ng net.

“Sabunutan kita dyan ghorl, makita mo. Ay wala ka palang buhok.”

Natatawa lang si Baekhyun habang pinapanood ang mga ito. “Kuya B, teammates tayo!” Lumapit si Lucas sa kanya.

“Yeah, malas ko.”

“Grabe siya.” Exagerrated na nag-pout si Lucas, ‘kala mo naman eepek ang pagpapacute nito sa kanya.

“’Ge tuloy niyo lang ‘yan, may dragon na nagagalit sa kabila,” biglang bulong ni Sehun _to no one in particular._

Maya-maya pa ay nagsimula na ang laro.

“Lucas dun ka lang kasi sa pwesto mo, wag kang nang-aagaw ng bola!” sigaw ni Baekhyun, captain-mode on. Iginiya pa niya ito sa unahan.

“Sorry na!”

Lamang ng isang puntos ang team nina Jongdae. Nagulat pa sila dahil medyo marunong si Chanyeol maglaro. Ilang beses din nitong ini-spike ang bola. Galit na galit sa buhangin?

“Cap ang init mo maglaro, chill ka lang!” Hindi sumagot si Chanyeol at sumenyas lang kay Minseok na mag-serve. Hinuhuli niya ang paningin nito pero hindi talaga ito tumitingin sa direksyon niya. Grabe? Gano’n ka-competitive?

“Lucas, palit tayo.” Iginiya niya ito palikod saka pumwesto sa harap. Hindi kasi masalo ni Lucas ang bawat tira ni Chanyeol kasi nakakatakot naman talaga ang lakas nito. Parang gigil na gigil sa bola. He would try to block it, kung hindi matatalo sila and _the captain of the volleyball team_ could not afford that. The game started again. Minseok served.

Forearm pass ni Sehun. Baekhyun quickly prepared to spike. Iba ang technique sa ganito kumpara sa indoor volleyball. He quickly approached the net and jumped straight up and hit the ball. Score!

Score din sa paa niya dahil pag-landing niya sa buhangin, bahagyang bumaon ang paa niya sa buhangin. Okay lang naman yun, kaso parang may _something_ na tumusok sa kanya.

“Ouch.” Napaupo siya at chineck ang paa niya. May seashell na nakabaon sa talampakan niya. Mababaw lang naman at madali naman niya iyong natanggal. Nagsisimula na ring umagos ang dugo roon.

“Baek!”

“Ayos ka lang?”

“B!” Mabilis na nakalapit si Chanyeol sa kanya at ininspeksyon ang paa niya. Inabutan ito ng bottled water na ginamit naman ni Chanyeol na panghugas sa sugat niya. “Kaya mong tumayo?”

“Oo, kaya naman. Mababaw lang.” Napangiwi siya sa sakit pero ininda niya iyon. Inalalayan naman siya nito hanggang makatayo. Nagsquat ito sa harap niya. “Sakay. Piggyback. Kelangan ng antiseptic niyan kaagad.”

“May magfi-first aid naman sa hotel, sir,” sagot ng helper.

“Thank you kuya.”

Nagdadalawang-isip man pero pumayag rin siya kahit nahihiya siya. Parang di naman ito nabibigatan.

“Ayos ka lang Baek? You need help?” nag-aalalang tanong ni Jongdae. Jusko ang tournament. Hindi pwedeng mapilay ang kapitan! Char, nag-aalala rin naman siya for his friend pero mukhang mapayapa na ang kaluluwa nito sa hunky na likod ni Captain Park.

“Ayos lang, mababaw lang naman ‘to. Don’t worry. Enjoy kayo diyan.”

“Sure?” paninigurado ni Lucas. Kinakabahan siya kasi siya ang papagalitan ng nanay at tatay ni Baek pag umuwi itong sugatan. Wala na siyang free food. Charot lang.

“Oo sure, malayo ‘to sa bituka. Basta mag-enjoy lang kayo diyan.”

“O sige. Ikaw rin, enjoy ka rin.”

Naglalakad na sila ni Chanyeol palayo pero nilingon pa talaga niya ang kaibigang matabil ang dila para pasikretong bigyan ito ng pakyu sign.

“O mukhang ayos naman si kap, tara surf?”

“Comfortable ka na diyan?” paninigurado ni Chanyeol habang nakahiga siya sa kama. Matapos linisan ang sugat niya ng first aider sa hotel ay pinagpahinga na siya nito sa kwarto.

“Okay lang talaga, daplis lang ‘to.” Hindi siya sanay na may OA mag-alala para sa kanya. Kung sina Jongdae ‘yan, sisiguraduhin lang ng mga ito na humihinga pa siya, keribels na ‘yon.

“Maya-maya lunch na. Dadalhan na lang kita dito.” Naupo ito sa gilid ng kama at inayos-ayos ang kumot niya. Mukhang desidido na si Chanyeol na “pagsilbihan” siya. E di okay. Sino ba siya para magreklamo? Si Captain Park na ‘yan.

“May tanong pala ako.”

“Shoot.”

“Bakit parang badtrip ka kanina?”

“Huh? N-no, I was not.”

“Sure? Para kasing galit na galit ka sa bola.”

“Wala ‘yon. Huwag mo na lang intindihin.”

“Okay. Mukhang natakot si Lucas sa’yo eh.”

Natahimik ito. “Close ba kayo?”

“Ni Lucas? Oo, childhood friend ko ‘yon eh. Magkatabi pa mga bahay namin.”

“Ah.”

“Yup, lagi yun sa bahay kaya ang turing talaga sa kanya do’n eh bunso namin.”

“Bunso?”

“Oo, nag-iisang anak kasi ‘yon. Gusto niya raw ng older brothers kaya ako at ang kuya ko ang napagdiskitahan niya,” pagkukwento niya.

“Oh. You treat him as a brother?”

“Yeah, annoying little brother. Ganun.” Teka, bakit ba si Lucas ang pinag-uusapan nila? Tumikhim siya at nag-isip agad ng topic. “How about you?”

“Me? You mean my family? I have an older sister. Grad din ng university.”

“Ah yes! I remember na. Ang ganda ng ate mo.”

“Maganda talaga ang lahi namin.”

“Wow. Gosh ang hangin dito!” Natawa sila pareho.

Umusog siya sa kama at sumandal sa headboard, making himself comfortable. “Gusto mong sumandal rin? Nood na lang tayo ng TV bilang invalid ako ngayon.”

Nagdalawang isip pa yata ito bago sumunod. Maya maya pa ay tahimik na silang nagse-surf ng channel. Mukhang ganong klaseng surfing na lang muna ang magagawa niya ngayong araw. “Uy may Ironman!”

“Yan na lang!” Excited na sabi ni Chanyeol.

“You like Marvel?”

“Oo. One time, I dressed up as Ironman sa isang costume party. Pinag-ipunan ko pa yung pinambili ko do’n, not to mention yung sakit sa tenga na inabot ko sa mama ko.”

“Aww, that’s cute.” Nawili yata si Baekhyun sa kwento nito kaya wala sa sariling hinawakan niya ang tenga nito. Natigilan sila. Binobomba na si Tony Stark sa background pero parang wala silang naririnig. Chanyeol was looking at him. _Really_ looking at him. And…is he…leaning towards him? And why is he still caressing Chanyeol’s ear?

“Baek, ready na ang lunch!” sigaw ni Jongdae mula sa hallway na nagpahiwalay sa kanila bigla.

“Uhm…” Napatayo si Chanyeol. “I’ll just…uh…get your lunch.” Saktong pagkasabi no’n ay bumukas ang pinto at pumasok si Jongdae. “I’ll get his lunch!” Nagmamadaling sabi ni Chanyeol saka lumabas.

“O bakit nagmamadali ‘yon? Para namang mauubusan ka. Takot na takot na magutom ka siz? At bakit namumula ka? Ayos ka lang ba Baek? May masakit ba?”

Panira. “Jongdae?”

“Yes Baek, anything?”

“Shut up.”

Mababaw lang naman talaga ang sugat ni Baekhyun kaya the next day, nakapagsurfing pa siya kahit hindi siya makabalanse nang matagal sa surfboard. Buti pa si Chanyeol na kahit first time mag-surf, mukha nang pro. Saka side note niya lang, habang nakaupo siya sa buhanginan at pinapanood ito, na ang pogi talaga nito lalo na kapag naka-rashguard. Parang kayang-kaya kang protektahan ng _maskels_.

Ninamnam na niya ang bakasyon na iyon dahil pag-uwi nila mamayang hapon ay balik realidad na naman sila. Mukhang nag-enjoy naman sila at bukod sa maliit na insidente na nangyari sa kanya, wala naman gaanong mishaps. Wag na lang i-count yung isang beses na nag-away si Jongin at Kyungsoo dahil nakalimutan na naman ni Jongin na magdala ng sarili nitong shampoo. “What would you do without me huh?” sigaw pa ni Kyungsoo na rinig na rinig yata sa buong hotel. “Baby I can’t live without you…”

Ayun. Nadala ng sweet talk ang dragon na si Kyungsoo. Peace was again achieved.

Everyone had already settled sa bus at naghahanda na silang umuwi nang maupo na naman si Chanyeol sa tabi niya.

“Seatmates uli tayo.”

“Ready mo na playlist mo?”

“Sure boss.”

“Gusto ko uli yung _I just want you to keep dancing beside me_ …” request niya.

“Masusunod po, bossing.”

Sa parking lot ng university rin sila id-in-rop off ng bus. Kanya-kanya silang kuha ng mga bagahe saka nagpaalamanan.

“Paano ka uuwi?” tanong ni Chanyeol. Mag-aalas dose na kasi nang makalapag sila.

“Baka sumabay ako kay Lucas. Hintay lang niya parents niya.”

“Hatid na kita?”

“Ha? Wag na, kakahiya naman, gabing-gabi na. Baka mapalayo ka pa.”

Parang wala itong narinig at kinuha lang ang maleta niya mula sa pagkakabuhat niya. “Akin na. Naka-park lang yung kotse ko sa may gym. Hatid na kita, please?”

“O-okay. Sige. Sabihan ko lang si Lucas.”

“Oks.”

“Mama pagbuksan mo ‘ko! Hindi na po ako uuwi nang lampas sa curfew, promise!”

Tatawa-tawa lang si Chanyeol habang pinapanood siyang mangatok sa gate. Nakasandal ito sa kotse habang ma-dramang nagkakakatok siya sa gate nila.

“Mama please huwag ganito—”

“Anak ano ba naman ‘yan hatinggabi na nagda-drama ka pa diyan!” anang nanay niya pagkabukas ng gate. “Ay…may pogi.”

“Hala siya.”

“Pasok kayo.” Hinila pa ng nanay niya si Chanyeol papasok. “Ginabi na kayo. Tulog na papa mo. Kamusta ang bakasyon? Hoy Baekhyun, dalhan mo naman ng juice ‘tong bisita mo!”

“Ay tita hindi na po. Hinatid ko lang si Baekhyun. Pauwi na rin po ako.”

“Ganon? Okay.”

“Chanyeol po pala, tita.”

“Chanyeol Park? Baek!” narinig niyang tawag ng nanay niya. Nasa kusina kasi siya at kasalukuyang nagkakalkal ng pwedeng ipainom kay Chanyeol. “Baek si Chanyeol yung—”

“Mama!” Tumakbo siya papalapit sa mga ito na kasalukuyang nakaupo sa sofa. Baka kung ano pang masabi nito. Oo, alam ng nanay niya ang HD niya kay Chanyeol simula nang mapanood nila ito sa TV last year, finals season rin ng basketball. Enjoy na enjoy ang nanay niya habang nakapangalumbaba sa harap ni Chanyeol.

“Kilala n’yo ako tita?” curious na tanong ni Chanyeol.

“Ay oo naman! Ikaw yung—”

“Napanood ka dati ni mama sa TV.” Pasimpleng pinandilatan ni Baek ang ina.

“Ah. Nako.” Nahihiyang nagkamot si Chanyeol.

“Manliligaw ka ng anak ko?” deretsang tanong nito.

“Mama hindi po!” Inabot niya ang pitsel ng tubig sa lalaki. “Inom. I mean, inom ka. Baka nauuhaw ka na.”

Nang makainom si Chanyeol at mukhang nakalma na rin ang nanay niyang hyper ay tumayo na sila. “Mauna na po ako. Baka mapuyat pa kayo lalo.”

“O sya. Ingat ka sa pagda-drive anak.”

“Thank you tita.”

“Hatid ko lang si Yeol sa gate, ‘ma. Tulog ka na.”

“Alright. Balik ka _Yeol_ ha?”

“Opo. Thank you po.

“Pasensya ka na sa nanay ko, may sira talaga sa ulo yon,” sabi niya bago ito makasakay sa kotse.

“Nah. She’s funny. Magkakasundo silang dalawa ng nanay ko.”

Hala. Mamamanhikan na ba ‘to. Char.

“Ingat ka.”

“Ok. Tulog ka na agad.”

“Ok. Uhm, Yeol?”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you uli.”

“’La yon. Pasok ka na.”

“Okie. Bye!” Sumilip pa siya nang isang beses dito bago tuluyang isara ang gate.

May dalawang abot langit ang ngiti ng gabing iyon.

**Park Chanyeol**

_Good morning!_

_Hi_

_Hindi ka raw pumasok today?_

_Baek?_

**Kim Jongdae**

_Bakla ayos ka lang?_

_Hanap ka ni papa Chanyeol_

**Do Kyungsoo**

_Ba’t ka absent?_

_Huy_

_Kahit read man lang, wala?_

_Msg us when you get this_

Akala ni Baekhyun ay one-time big time lang yung swerte niya sa interactions with Chanyeol no’ng La Union pero laking tuwa niya nang tuloy-tuloy silang magkausap araw-araw. Random things lang. Mula sa memes na nakita sa twitter o kaya youtube recommendations. Lahat pinag-uusapan nila. Isang linggo na yata silang ganon. Except ngayong araw. Nagising na lang si Baek na parang gusto na niyang lamunin ng lupa sa hilo. Ni hindi niya makuhang tingnan ang phone dahil umiikot talaga ang paningin niya. Mataas rin ang lagnat niya.

“Okay ka lang iwanan dito ‘nak?” Nag-aalala ito dahil wala ang Papa at Kuya niya. Malamang ay gabi na ang mga ito makakauwi. Papasok na rin ang mama niya sa opisina kaya malamang ay buong araw siyang walang kasama.

“Opo, tutulog lang naman ako Ma.”

“Okay. Tawag ka pag may naramdaman ka ha? May food and medicine na sa kitchen.”

“Hrgnmhdhg.”

Narinig niyang tumunog na naman ang phone. He groaned.

**Park Chanyeol**

_Is everything okay?_

_Baekhyun?_

_B?_

**_Chanyeol is calling…_ **

Nakatulog na siya nang hindi chinecheck ang telepono niya. Mamaya na siguro, kapag hindi na parang binibiyak ang ulo niya. Madilim sa buong kwarto nang magising siya. Tiningnan ang orasan. Hapon na pala.

Pinakiramdaman niya ang sarili. Mukhang kaya naman niyang tumayo. Gusto niya rin ng tubig dahil parang sinisilaban ang tonsils niya. Dumeretso siya sa kusina at nakarinig ng mga kalampag.

“What—” Gulat na tanong niya sa taong nandoon. “—are you doing here?”

“Hi. Sorry, nagising ba kita?” Naghihiwa si Chanyeol ng luya. “Nagluluto ako ng arroz caldo. Gutom ka na ba?”

“Ha…” Naguguluhang tanong niya pero umupo naman siya sa kitchen bar kung saan ito naghihiwa ng…kung anu-ano. At home na at home ha.

“I called earlier tapos mama mo ang sumagot. May sakit ka pala. Sabi niya kung pwede raw ba akong magbantay kasi wala kang kasama.” He placed his hand on his forehead kaya napapikit siya. “Hmm, sinat na lang..”

“Ah…” _Mama, hulog ka ng langit pero parang gustong sumabog ng ulo ko sa ginagawa mo_. “Wala kang pasok?”

“Tapos na kanina pang 12. One lang naman class ko this sem plus thesis. I headed directly here.” Inilapag nito sa harap niya ang isang bowl ng arroz caldo. “May sore throat ka rin daw? Here, I made ginger tea rin. May lemon yan and honey para masarap.”

Hala. Grabe. Napangiti siya. Hindi naman siya ganon alagaan ng nanay niya?

“Talo mo pa si Mama,” sabi niya habang tinitikman ang gawa nitong ginger tea. “Kain ka rin? Sabay tayo.”

“Okay.”

As usual, gabi na nang makumpleto ang pamilyang Byun sa bahay. What’s not usual ay may bisita sila. Hindi counted pag si Lucas ang nakatambay roon.

Nakahiga lang si Baek sa sofabed sa sala habang may basang towel sa noo at nakapatong ang paa sa kuya niya. Si Chanyeol? Nando’n sa kusina at itinuturo sa nanay niya ang pinagmamalaking recipe ng kimchi tomato pasta. Nanonood naman ang kuya at tatay niya ng basketball sa TV.

Nagkagulatan pa sila kanina nang makita si Chanyeol pero okay naman na ang lahat. Nakapagpakilala na ito. _Feel at home_ na nga ito, eh. Feeling niya mas nagamit na nito ang mga gamit sa kusina nila kesa sa kanya.

“Chanyeol, captain ka raw ng MBT?” sigaw ng tatay niya habang commercial break.

Sumilip naman ito para sumagot. “Yes, tito.”

“Ano tingin mo? Makakapasok kaya kayo sa finals?”

Kakamot-kamot ito. “Ah, we’ll try our best po. Mukhang may chance naman po.”

“Penge kaming tickets ni Beom ha? Saan ba ‘yon, sa Araneta ano?”

“Papa ang kapal…”

“Sure tito. No problem.”

“O no problem daw eh.” Napakakapal talaga ng mukha ng pamilya niya.

“O ready na ang fusion recipe namin ni Chan ng tuna pasta. Let’s eat na. Baek baby ko kaya mo tumayo? Chanyeol alalayan—”

“Ma, ano ba yan.” Napatayo siya agad. “Kaya ko po.”

Nangingiti lang si Chanyeol sa gilid.

“Gusto ko ‘tong si Chanyeol. Madaling kausap.” Kwento ng papa niya habang nakapalibot sila sa dinner table. “Sagutin mo na ‘to.”

“Papa ano ba ‘yan.” Mabibilaukan pa yata siya. Kaagad naman nag-abot ng tubig sa kanya si Chanyeol na katabi niya. “Hindi ko po manliligaw ‘yan.”

“Saka na po, pag napakilala ko na sa parents ko si Baek,” pakikisakay ni Chanyeol.

“Isa ka pa…” All in all, bukod sa pang-aasar na inabot ni Baekhyun sa lahat ng mga kasama niya, mapayapa namang nagtapos ang gabi. May sinat pa rin siya pero baka kaya naman na niyang pumasok kinabukasan. The night ended nicely naman. Nagpaalam na rin si Chanyeol matapos itong paghugasin ng nanay niya. Napakakapal talaga ng mukha ng pamilya niya.

Balik school na si Baekhyun kinabukasan. Nagmamadali pa siya sa gym dahil alam niyang may practice game sina Chanyeol kalaban ang ibang university. Balak niya lang mag-thank you sa pag-aalaga nito sa kanya kahapon. Marami-rami ang nanonood. Nandon rin syempre si Kyungsoo at Jongdae na kaagad niyang tinabihan.

“Hoy, ayos ka na?”

“Yup. Nilagnat lang kahapon.” Medyo hoarse pa rin ang ang boses niya pero ayos naman na.

Panalo sina Chanyeol. Nang matapos ang game, lalapitan na niya sana ito pero napatigil siya nang makita ang isang matangkad na babae na lumapit dito at inabot ang isang shopping bag. Nakita niyang ngumiti ito at tinanggap ang ibinigay ng babae. Aba. At talagang ginulo pa nito ang buhok ng babae. _Chummy chummy_ ha?

“Hala siya,” sabi ni Dae. “O, B, wag kang iiyak dito.”

“Gaga. Tara na nga.”

“Akala ko kakausapin mo si Chanyeol?”

“Hindi na. Bukas na lang.” Pag hindi na mainit ang ulo niya.

“Hintayin muna natin si Jongin,” sabi naman ni Kyungsoo. He pouted. Kapag hinintay pa nila si Jongin, malamang makita siya ni Chanyeol. Ayaw niya muna ng kausap ngayon. Hindi niya maintindihan kung bakit basta ayaw niya. Epekto siguro ito ng paracetamol. Basta. Badtrip siya.

“Do’n na lang ako sa locker room natin. Text n’yo na lang ako pag aalis na tayo.” Bumaba siya sa benches at dere-deretso sa pupuntahan.

“Baek!” Narinig niyang sigaw ni Chanyeol sa malayo kaya sa ibang direksyon siya dumaan. Mabuti na lang at maraming bukas na entrances ang gym kaya pwede siya sumuot kung saan saan. May nadaanan siyang CR kaya doon muna siya naghilamos at nagpalamig ng ulo.

Samantala, napatingin naman si Chanyeol sa direksyon ni Jongdae, nagtatanong ang mga mata. Sigurado siyang narinig siya ni Baekhyun. Bakit hindi siya pinansin?

Kung anu-anong sinesenyas ng dalawa, pero na-gets naman niya ang gist ng sinasabi ng mga ito. Sundan si Baekhyun sa locker room. Tinuro pa niya ang direksyon n’on para makasigurado. Nag-thumbs up ang dalawa.

“Hey…” narinig ni Baekhyun mula sa likuran habang naghihilamos siya.

Oh great.

“Uy.” Nang makapagpunas siya ay lumabas na siya ng CR. Sumunod naman si Chanyeol sa kanya.

“Baek?”

“Hmm?”

“You watched our game.”

“Ah. Oo.” Pumasok siya sa locker room at akmang isasara ang pinto pero napigilan iyon ni Chanyeol at pumasok rin ito.

“Ano’ng problema?”

“Ha? Wala naman?” Pagmamaang-maangan niya.

“Okay? Bakit parang ang cold mo?”

“Hindi. Sige na, labas na Chanyeol. Magbibihis ako ng uniform.”

“Baek, bakit nga?”

“Wala nga! Labas na sabi. Baka may mga naghihintay pa sa’yo do’n, entertain mo na sila.”

“Ha? Wala, Baek. Why would I entertain them?”

“Wala!” Konti na lang magdadabog na talaga siya. Minsan inaatake siya ng pagka-spoiled brat eh. “Dun ka na sa fans mo!”

“Teka, nagseselos ka ba?”

“Bakit ako magseselos?”

“Weh?” He cornered him on the locker. Napilitan tuloy siyang tingnan ito, eye to eye. “Nagseselos ka eh.”

“Alis.” Tinulak niya si Chanyeol, to no avail. “Alis sabi!”

“Bakit ka muna nagagalit? Bakit hindi ka namamansin kanina?”

“Wala!” _Bwisit kasi kayo._ “Magsama kayo ng babae mo.”

“Babae ko? Wala akong babae.”

“Weh? Maganda, matangkad, jet black hair? Tapos inabutan ka ng regalo?”

“Aha! You’re jealous.” Tuwang tuwa pa ito? Seryoso ba?

“Chanyeol ano ba!”

“Hindi na, hindi na.” Yumuko ito para tingnan siya. “Si Joy ‘yon.”

“Pake ko?”

“Pinsan ko ‘yon. Inabot lang yung hiniram nilang tupperware. Baek, tupperware lang ni Mama ang laman no’n.”

 _Pucha._ So nagselos siya—oo na nagselos na nga kasi siya, para sa wala? Hindi siya nagsalita at sinubukang iiwas ang tingin. Pero mabilis si Cap at hinawakan ang magkabilang pisngi niya para hindi siya makalingon at makaiwas. “Seloso ka pala, kap.”

“Bakit naman ako magseselos, aber?”

“Kasi…you like me,” saad nito. Hah! Confident ng mokong. Pero inulit nito ang tanong, may saglit na takot sa mga mata sa paghihintay ng sasabihin niya. “You like me…’di ba?”

Hala siya, cornered.

“Kasi ako, Baek…” Inayos muna nito ang nagulo niyang bangs. “I like you. Sobra. Noon pa. Freshmen pa lang tayo. Tapos pinakanta ka sa orientation, tanda mo? Ang cute mo no’n. That was when I had…a huge crush on you.”

“What?”

“What ka d’yan? Kausap kita umaga hanggang gabi, inaalam ko kung nakakain ka na ba, bawat free time ko yata ikaw ang hinahanap ko, et cetera et cetera. Hindi mo pa ba nahalata na gustong-gusto kita? Pinagsisilbihan pa kita. Akala mo ba mabait ako? Hindi, type lang kita.”

“Ha?”

“Joke, baka ma-turn off ka. Erase. Mabait talaga ako.” Sumeryoso na ito. “Just so we could clear things up, for the record, Baekhyun Byun, I like you so much.”

“I mean, ha? Freshmen year?” Graduating na sila, ngayon lang ito _dumamoves_? Parang gusto niyang makipagduet kay Ogie Alcasid habang kumakanta ng _Bakit Ngayon Ka Lang…_

“Ah…yun ba. Sorry. Medyo torpe ang _manliligaw_ mo.”

“Oh my gosh.”

“So?”

“Ano’ng so?” Nahihilo na siya sa mga ganap.

“Baek, focus naman.” Marahang pinisil nito ang ilong niya. “Do you like me? I mean, this _thing_ , between us…hindi lang naman ako ang nakakaramdam…’di ba?’

Oo na, sige na, suko na siyang makipagmatigasan.

“Oo na,” pag-amin niya. “I like you too. Last year pa.”

“Nauna ako.”

Tinampal niya ang noo nito. “Bakit may competition!”

Natatawang niyakap siya ni Chanyeol. “Joke lang eh.”

“O eh bakit nakayakap ka agad? Chansing ka eh.”

“Huh? Naalala mo nung La Union? Muntik na nga tayo mag-kiss—”

“Chanyeol!” Binaon niya ang mukha sa dibdib nito. Hmm. Bango. Humigpit lang lalo ang yakap nito sa kanya.

*******

Busy ang buwan na iyon para sa kanilang lahat, with all the practice, tournaments, isabay mo pa ang pressure sa acads. Mabuti na lang at nakapag-defend na si Baekhyun ng thesis niya at iyon na lang ang tine-take niya ngayong semester. Bawas sa iisipin. Alright, ga-graduate na siya! Pero di pa sya makampante hangga’t hindi pa tapos ang final game. Isama mo pa na distracted talaga ang teammates niya dahil sabay-sabay talaga ang mga ganap. Hell week kumbaga. The ultimate finals season, sis.

Semi-finals kanina na ginanap naman sa kabilang university. They won. Pasok sila sa finals. Sayang at kasabay nito ang game nina Chanyeol. Dumeretso siya sa gym dahil alam niyang nandoon sa Chanyeol na katatapos lang din ata maglaro. Kakamustahin niya lang ito bago sila umuwi.

“Kuya Baek! Buti nandito ka na!” Pawisan pa si Jongin na lumapit sa kanya. Kasabay nito si Kyungsoo na mukhang nanood ng game kanina.

“Kamusta?”

“Talo, bawi na lang next game…”

“Sa’n si Chanyeol?”

“Taray, una talagang hinanap,” komento ni Soo. Nagmake-face na lang siya dito.

“Nandun sa locker room. Mainit ulo kaya walang lumalapit.”

“Thanks Ni,” sabi niya saka dumeretso doon. Ni hindi pa siya nakakapagbihis at malamang ay amoy pawis pa siya pero kebs.

“Go girl, pakalmahin mo si Captain.”

“Tse.”

Nakaupo lang sa bench si Chanyeol habang kunot-noong pinapanood sa phone ang game kanina.

“Hey…”

“Hi.” Ngumiti naman ito sa kanya. “Kamusta? Panalo raw kayo?”

“ _Uu_.” Naupo siya sa tabi nito.

“Talo kami kanina.” First loss nila iyon sa season.

“I heard nga from Jongin. Oks lang, bawi next game?”

Ngumiti uli ito pero hindi abot sa mata. Mukhang badtrip pa rin yata. “Of course.”

“Do you want to be alone?”

“Huh?”

“Para mag-isip isip. You know, ng strategy, ganun.”

Umiling lang ito saka siya hinila patayo sa harap. “Hug?”

“Okay.” Niyakap niya ito. Mahigpit na mahigpit.

“Sarap.”

“Amoy pawis pa ako,” reklamo niya pero parang lalo itong nag-enjoy na singhutin ang amoy niya.

“Amoy Baekhyun pa rin naman. Mabango.”

“Weh.” Nanatili lang sila sa ganong pwesto. Nakaupo ito habang nakatayo naman siya at yakap yakap ito.

“Oo nga. Amoy baby…baby ko.”

Bumitiw siya. “Mukhang ayos ka na, nakakapagjoke ka na eh.”

“Hindi pa ‘ko okay! I’m sad…” pagbibiro nito habang nakatingin sa kanya. “Baek…”

“Hmm?”

“Ang sexy mo sa shorts na yan.”

“Kainis!”

“Kainis pero kinilig ka?” Hinapit siya nito sa bewang.

“… _Uu.”_

Natawa lang sila. Inayos-ayos niya ang buhok ni Chanyeol at pinunasan ang pawis sa noo nito. Pagkatapos ay minasahe niya ang sentido nito habang nakapikit ito. _Ang pogi talaga._ Malaya siyang tingnan ang buong mukha nito kasi nakapikit ito at mukhang enjoy na enjoy sa pagmamasahe niya. He suddenly opened his eyes at nagkatitigan sila. Walang kumikibo.

Until Chanyeol grabbed his nape and pulled him closer. And closer. Wala siyang laban at wala rin naman talaga siyang balak lumaban, nang maglapat ang mga labi nila. Sweet kiss lang dapat sa una, kaso nag enjoy yata ang loko at hinila siya paupo sa lap nito. Moments later, they were full on making out. Sa locker room. Habang hindi naka-lock ang pinto.

“Yeol, the door…” Hinihingal pa siya.

“Hayaan mo na.” Hinila uli siya nito palapit, parang uhaw na uhaw at ang labi niya ang oasis. Nakapatong lang ang mga braso niya sa balikat nito habang nakasabunot kay Chanyeol na kasalukuyang _ginagalugad_ ang bibig niya. Char. Konti na lang yata makakarating na sa China ang dila nito. Di pa nakuntento at bumaba ang labi nito sa leeg niya. Bumaba ang mga kamay nito…pababa…nang pababa hanggang sakop na nito ang pwet niya. He grabbed him forward. Wala nang distansya sa pagitan nila. And he started to feel something hard underneath him.

“Yeol?” Hindi ito tumigil. Nakiliti pa siya when he licked his neck and sucked on it. “Baby, wait…”

Mukhang natauhan naman ito. “Too soon?”

“As much as I am enjoying this…” Tumayo na siya at naglagay ng distansya to cool things off. “Bukas po ang pinto at wala akong balak magbigay ng free entertainment sa teammates mo.”

Nag-pout lang ito. ‘Kala mo hindi hayok na animal kanina.

“Gusto ko na umuwi kasama ng _boyfriend_ ko…”

Nanlaki ang mga mata nito. “Baek? What—”

“O bakit parang nagulat ka? Nilaplap mo na nga ako na parang—”

Hindi na niya natuloy ang sasabihin dahil dinamba na siya ng higante para yakapin at halikan sa pisngi nang maraming beses. “I love you I love you I love you—”

Okay wow, first _I love you_ talaga _nila_ sa locker room na amoy pawis? Sige na nga.

“I mean…” Mukhang natauhan si Chanyeol at humiwalay sa kanya. “No. I mean it. I love you, Baekhyun.”

Magkahawak sila ng kamay habang papalabas ng gym. Nanlalaki pa ang mga mata nina Sehun at Jongin at Kyungsoo habang nakatingin sa kanila. Pati si Jongdae na dapat papasok sa locker room ng volleyball team ay napahinto.

“What…”

“Go Kap!”

“Ayun naman talaga oo. Chanyeol Park lang malakas!”

**Do Kyungsoo**

_Bakla ka, magkwento ka samin pagkatapos nyong lumandi dyan!_

**Kim Jongdae**

_Baek bakit ang gulo ng buhok mo? Anong ginawa nyo kanina?_

**Byun Baekhyun**

: ))))))))))

**Kim Jongdae**

_Haliparot ka talaga. NAG-MOMOL KAYO????_

**Do Kyungsoo**

_Sana nakita mo teh kung gaano kapula yung leeg nya_

_Mana sa’yo, haliparot_

_Ano na Baekhyun!!!!!_

**Byun Baekhyun**

_Kami na hehe <3_

_Kwento later_

**Kim Jongdae**

_Sana all. O sya enjoy bakla!_

Ika nga ng tatlong philosopher mula sa India, _all is well_. Deserve naman siguro nila iyon, matapos ang katakot takot na hirap nila sa unibersidad. Tapos na ang hellish season. Nanonood naman sina Baekhyun ng Finals nina Chanyeol. Tinupad nito ang pangakong tickets sa Papa at kuya niya kaya nandoon ang mga ito ngayon box-vip area. Katabi naman niya sina Jongdae, at si Kyungsoo na kasalukuyang nangunguyakoy sa kaba. 1 point ang lamang ng kalaban.

As for the volleyball team, ika nga’y _wala na po, panalo na tayo._ Noong isang araw ang laro. Tapos na rin silang “mag-celebrate” ni Chanyeol, _if you know what I mean._ Mamaya, manalo o matalo, ise-celebrate niya rin si Chanyeol. Kalat hours pala dito.

“Open si Sehun, mga tanga ipasa n’yo!” sigaw ni Jongdae. Open nga ito pero malayo ito sa basket. 17 seconds. Maraming naka-depensa kay Chanyeol kaya hindi rin nito maitira nang maayos ang bola. 11 seconds.

“Shit.”

Malapit rin si Jongin sa basket pero napaliligiran din ito.

Chanyeol aimed to jump and all the others blocked him with all their might. He saw the chance when they all jumped to block but he was agile enough to pretend to throw the ball to the basket—but nope he didn’t. He kept the ball instead at nang makakita ng opening ay mabilisang ipinasa iyon kay Sehun na nasa three-point line. They made a huge mistake to let Sehun be. Sehun grabbed the ball, jumped and…

Shoot!

“Putangina!!! Panalo tayo!!!!” Nagyakapan silang tatlo.

Nagbunyi ang buong university. Kita niya rin na napatayo ang tatay at kuya niya. 

Ilang seremonyas at interview pa sa kapitan ng kanilang basketball team kaya naman matiyaga siyang naghintay dito.

“Baby!” Nang matapos si Chanyeol sa huling interview ay kaagad itong lumapit sa kanila.

“Congratulations!” He hugged him.

“Thank you, baby. Reward ko mamaya ha…” bulong nito. Kinurot niya lang ito sa tagiliran. Pero di naman siya nagrereklamo.

“Tito, Kuya Beom!” Bati nito sa tatay at kuya niya na nasa likuran na pala nila. Tinext na niya ang mama niya na panalo sina Chanyeol. Magpapadeliver daw ito ng Yellow Cab kaya kelangan nilang dumeretso do’n after.

“Congrats!”

“Thank you po.”

“Pasado ka na sa pamilya,” biro pa ng kuya niya.

“Luh, si kuya parang tanga.” Hinarap niya ang jowa. “May plans kayo?”

“May painom daw si coach mamayang gabi.”

“How about your parents?”

“Si Dad, work of course. Si Mama naman tagabantay ni Sookie. Sa TV na lang daw sila nanood.” anito na tinutukoy ang pamangkin nito. “I’ll call them after nito.”

“Okie, nagpadeliver daw si mama. Do you have time?”

“Syempre naman. Habol na lang ako kina Coach.”

“Okay, sige.”

Pupungas-pungas si Baekhyun na tiningnan ang orasan. It’s past 12. Nagising siya sa ingay ng phone niya.

“Hello?”

“Hi babycakes…”

_Babycakes?!_

“Chanyeol? Are you drunk?”

“No baby. Konti lang.”

“Teka, nagdrive ka?”

“Hindi, I took a cab po.”

“Where’s your car?”

“Hiniram nina Sehun eh.” What the f—Napahinga siya nang malalim.

“Okay. Nakauwi ka na?” Bumalik siya sa pagkakahiga.

“I forgot my address…”

Napabangon siya uli. “What?”

“Yeah…what’s my address?”

“Yeol! Where are you?” Nagpapanic na tanong niya. Konti na lang ay ready na siyang takbuhin ang kalsada para hanapin ito.

“Nasa labas ng gate n’yo. Hehe.” Kaagad siyang bumangon para i-check kung totoo nga. Baka kasi lasing lang ito at nananaginip na. The mighty Park Chanyeol is indeed, at their front gate. Nakaupo ito nang prente sa lapag.

“Ano’ng ginagawa mo rito? Baby naman…”

Niyakap siya agad nito. “I’m so tired.”

“Syempre. Ang dami mong ganap kanina eh.” Matapos sumaglit sa kanila kanina, dumeretso naman ito sa venue kung saan manlilibre raw ang kanilang Coach.

“Ah…that’s why. I think I’m drunk. And I’m sleepy.”

“Halika na sa loob. Sleep ka muna. I’ll call tita okay?”

“Okay.” He pouted. “Kiss.”

Hinalikan niya ang nagmamaktol na bata. Smack lang, pero napangiti ito nang matamis, tipong labas ang dimple.

“Sarap.”

"Baek?"

"Hmm..."

"I love you..."

"Okay baby I love you too. Halika na at ang bigat mo."

Inalalayan niya ito hanggang makahiga sa kama. He took off his shoes and socks. Plakda agad si Chanyeol. Matapos i-inform ni Baekhyun ang parents nito na nasa kanila ang anak, inayos na rin niya ang pagkakahiga nito saka kinumutan.

“Good night baby.”

“Hmrph.”

Naalimpungatan si Baekhyun. It’s four in the morning why the fuc— _owh_. _Someone_ is currently enjoying kissing his nape lazily. Nakapulupot sa kanya ang mga braso nito.

“Gising ka na babe…” Chanyeol said. Gosh, not the bedroom voice!

“Yeol, it’s too early.” Hinarap niya ito. “Why—” Hindi na niya natuloy ang pagrereklamo dahil hinuli na nito ang labi niya. Madiin ang halik nito. Sabik na sabik. “Yeol—”

“Reward ko?”

“At four in the fucking morning?”

He smiled at him like a predator, cornering his prey. Pumaibabaw ito sa kanya. “Ah, fucking at four in the morning, yes.”

“Oh my gosh. Bunganga mo naman baby!”

And, no. They haven’t done it yet. Momol here and there, yes. Pero kusa namang tumitigil ang jowa nya before they get too…into it.

“Ganito ka ba malasing? Horny?”

Ngumiti lang ito, yung mata inaantok pa. “I love you, you’re so pretty…” Dinaganan siya nito at niyakap saka…humilik. Ugh. Gising na siya eh. Halik ang gusto niya hindi hilik! Oh well. Free teddy bear. Clingy pa naman siya ‘pag natutulog at gusto niyang laging may yakap-yakap. He clung to him and fell asleep as well.

“Bunso, bangon na!” Napabalikwas silang dalawa sa kama nang kumatok ang mama ni Baekhyun. Shit! Alas otso na ng umaga! They were supposed to wake up early para makauwi agad si Chanyeol nang hindi nakikita ng parents niya.

“Ma wait lang! Gising na po!” Nagpapanic na sabi niya. Pinagbihis niya si Chanyeol na hindi niya alam kung kelan nag-topless. Pupungas-pungas pa ito pero sumunod naman sa kanya.

“Shit.” Luminga-linga siya sa paligid. “Kaya mo bang tumalon sa bintana?”

“What?!”

“Ssh! Dali talon ka. Mababa lang ‘yan. Mahaba naman legs mo.” Nasa second floor ang kwarto niya, by the way.

“Baby!”

“Bunso, breakfast na!”

“Okay po, wait lang!” Hinila niya patayo si Chanyeol. Legit, itutulak na talaga niya ito sa bintana.

“Baek huminahon ka—huy teka.” Humawak ito nang mahigpit sa cabinet. More like yumakap pala. Papatayin na yata siya ni Baekhyun, he was just saving his own life.

“Gisingin mo na rin si Chanyeol at baka gutom na ‘yan!”

Napatigil sila sa pagtutulakan. Hiyang hiya silang dalawa nang bumaba sila sa kitchen kung nasaan ang nanay niya.

“May pancakes akong niluto. Milk’s in the fridge. Okay na kayo rito? I’ll go to work na, male-late na ako.”

“It’s Saturday today?”

“Yup, may seminar kami eh. Si kuya at papa mo, pinaayos yata ang motor ni kuya mo.” His mom kissed his cheeks. “Bye guys. And oh, Chan? Tumawag ang mama mo rito kanina.”

“Sorry po.” Feeling niya gusto na lamunin ng lupa ni Chanyeol.

“Ano ba, hindi. Checking up on you lang. Sabi ko tulog na tulog ka pa. Tapos nagkwentuhan na kami. Alam nyo ba yung book club ng titas dyan sa kabilang subdivision?"

"Yeah. Don't tell me sumali ka?"

"No, may date kami ng mama ni Chanyeol tas pagchichikahan namin sila. I mean, Fifty Shades of Grey? Get a real dic--"

Oh gosh. Namula si Chanyeol. "Mama!"

Tumawa lang ito. "O sya, I’ll go.”

“Ma…” Hinabol niya ito bago makasakay sa kotse. Pinagbukas na rin niya ito ng gate. “I’m sorry, he was just so drunk last night—”

“Hehe. Kayo talagang mga bata. We saw you come inside kagabi. You weren’t exactly quiet. Anyway, matatanda na kayo and you’ve always been a responsible kid. Kaya mo na yan.”

“Love you Mommy…”

“Love you, bye!”

“Ingat ka po.” Isinara niya ang gate at bumalik kay Chanyeol. Kumakain na ito ng pancakes.

“Galit?” tanong nito.

“Nah. Hindi naman yon nagagalit. Cool mom daw sya eh.”

“Ok. Good. Baek, I’m sorry…”

“For what?”

“For barging in here so drunk.”

He crinkled his nose. “It’s fine. Kung anu-ano lang pinagsasabi mo but it’s fine.”

“Nakakahiya.”

“Yeah.”

“Baby! I-comfort mo naman ako!” reklamo ni Chanyeol.

“’Yoko nga.”

“Ah ganon.” Lumapit ito sa kanya, cornered him and tickled the life out of him.

“Babe! Stop, _time pers!_ ”

_All is good._

*******

**2 years later**

**Byun Baekhyun**

_Palagi na lang ganito_

_Chanyeol_

_Palagi na lang hindi, hindi, hindi_

_Ayoko na nagsasawa na ako_

_Ano, hindi ka na naman magrereply?_

_Di mo na ‘ko love T.T_

**Park Chanyeol**

_Huh?_

_Babe jumejebs ako_

_Teka lang_

**Byun Baekhyun**

_Ok baby, enjoy <3_

_Love you_

**Park Chanyeol**

_Love you too_

Crazy. Napailing na lang si Chanyeol habang naghuhugas ng kamay. The bathroom is still empty and white. So as the whole unit. Their new apartment is still empty dahil kakalipat lang nila roon. Bukod sa kama at ilang furniture, wala pa talaga silang nailalaman doon. They wanted to buy their own things through their own paychecks. Adulting together, kumbaga.

It was their second anniversary when Chanyeol surprised him with a key to that apartment, plus a pre-approval from their parents. Mukhang g na g naman ang mga magulang niya na ipamigay na si Baekhyun. Mas lumala lang talaga when they started working dahil halos ipadeliver na sya ng mga ito kay Chanyeol. Balak niyang mag-Master’s kaya naman heto siya ngayon, at nagtuturo sa kanilang university—just a general education subject muna, para makalibre rin ng tuition. Si Chanyeol, when he’s not busy with developing his own startup company, ay busy sa pagiging basketball coach ng isang kompanya ng softdrinks. He didn’t want to leave the basketball life yet, but he also wanted to pursue other things. Hottest coach ang nickname niya ngayon sa Twitter. Sorry na lang sila, sa kanya ang hottest coach na 'yan.

**Byun Baekhyun**

_Yeol_

_Mas mahal ko na siya sayo_

_I will leave you for him_

**Park Chanyeol**

_Babe nooooo_

_Don’t leave me_

_*sinuntok ang pader*_

**Byun Baekhyun**

_Babe kasi… please_

_Let me have him_

**Park Chanyeol**

_Baby_

_No_

_We’re not adopting that dog_

**Byun Baekhyun**

_Oops_

_Too late_ _☹_

**Park Chanyeol**

_Baekhyun Byun!!!  
Baekhyun Byun-Park!!!!_

**Byun Baekhyun**

_Hehe_

_*sends picture*_

_cute o_

_yung pwet!!! >.<_

**Park Chanyeol**

_Mas cute pwet mo_

_Alright_

_Come home na, my babies_

**Byun Baekhyun**

_Yayyy oki_

_Luv u_

_Grrrr_

_***_

“Binyagan natin yung kama…” bulong ni Chanyeol habang yakap-yakap sa harap ang nagtu-toothbrush na si Baekhyun.

“MagibsrnghmongfysdGjhrlakyugaoeh…”

“What?”

Nagmumog ito. “Sabi ko, si Mongie baka magising.” Lumabas sila ng banyo at tiningnan ang baby nila na malalim na ang tulog sa favorite couch nito. Binilhan naman nila ito ng sariling higaan pero parang gusto talaga nitong matulog sa couch.

“Lock natin door sa kwarto.”

“Hmm…” Hinila na siya ni Chanyeol papasok ng kwarto at nagpaubaya na lang siya. Hindi na yata ito makapaghintay. Pagkasaradong-pagkasarado ng pinto, Chanyeol pinned him to it, and ravaged his mouth. He untied his robe and pulled it all down. Bumaba ang mga labi nito sa leeg niya…pababa sa dibdib where he fixated himself on his nipples.

“Ahh…” Sinabunutan niya si Chanyeol na lalong sumubsob sa dibdib niya. He just licked his nipple and sucked on it more. Binuhat siya nito at _itinapon_ sa kama.

“W-wait—” Nalunod na ang sasabihin niya ng mga halik nito.

“Fuck bakit ang sarap mo Baekhyun…” He grinded his still clothed groin on his leg. Hinila na nito ang buong robe niya leaving him stark naked on the bed. Iginala nito sa buong katawan niya ang paningin. Pagkatapos ay lumuhod sa pagitan ng mga hita niya.

“Babe?”

“Hmm…”

Baekhyun bit his lower lip nang pasadahan ng dila nito ang magkabilang hita niya, pataas…nang pataas. “Do you remember our first time?” He licked his balls, casually, as if his world were not being shaken. May gana pa itong mag-reminisce? Habang ninanamnam ang balls niya wtf.

“Y-yeah…”

“Sa kwarto ko…” He then proceeded to kiss his dick, tender, little kisses, as if he is kissing his neck and not, well, his dick.

“Yeol hnggg…” Chanyeol’s lips went lower and lower until he reached his puckering hole. He slightly opened his mouth and drew out his tongue.

“Shit. Puta Chanyeol.” Napasabunot siya sa lalaking nasa pagitan ng mga hita niya.

Nakadapa si Chanyeol sa kama habang _kinakain_ siya. Sinasabayan niya ang galaw ng dila nito. Para silang nagsasayaw sa paraan ng pagtaas-baba ng balakang niya tuwing ipapasok ni Chanyeol ang dila niya para _kalkalin_ ang kaloob-looban niya.

“Putangina Baekhyun bakit ang sarap sarap mo!” Nanggigigil itong gumapang paakyat sa kanya. Baekhyun lowered his hands, pababa nang pababa hanggang makarating ito sa garter ng shorts nito. He’s freaking hard and it’s almost jumping out of that shorts. Jinakol niya ito nang mabagal, spreading the pre-cum all throughout his hardened dick.

“Fuck…shit, yung kamay mo Baek.” Sinabayan nito ng pag-grind ang kamay niya. “Stop.” Hinuli nito ang kamay niya at ni- _lock_ sa ulunan niya. Hinubad na nito nang tuluyan ang suot. “Tangina, gusto kong isubo mo ‘ko.” Nasa pagitan na ng mga hita ni Chanyeol ang ulo niya, his hard dick looked like a gun aiming at him. Chanyeol grabbed his face. “Subo.”

Ngumanga siya nang ilapat nito ang ari sa bibig niya. He licked the tip first and tasted the precum. Then he proceeded to lick the whole shaft. He didn’t think he could produce that much saliva.

“Babe?” aniya kay Chanyeol.

“Hmm?” Nakapikit ito sa sarap at bahagyang nakatingala.

“Fuck my mouth.” Napamulat ito. Hindi ito nagsalita pero halata mong nagpipigil lang.

He grabbed the back of his head quickly and thrusted forward and forward, until gravity got Baekhyun’s head at napahiga na lang siya habang kinakantot ni Chanyeol ang bibig niya. “Putangina Baekhyun, vanilla pa tayo the first time, tanda mo?”

“Hnhgrdhg…”

“Takot na takot ka pa mag-ingay sa kwarto ko kahit wala namang ibang tao…Now, hearing you choke yourself with my fucking dick…” He stopped thrusting and removed his dick from his mouth. “Dapa.”

Sumunod naman siya. Pag sa kama talaga, si Chanyeol ang masusunod.

Getting the lube from the nearby drawer, he squirted some to his own dick and some to his hole. Ipinasok nito ang isang daliri. Napahinga siya nang malalim nang ipasok nito ang ikalawang daliri. Tapos pangatlo. He grinded the bed. “Yeol ahhh…f—more baby.”

“Oh yeah? Kulang?”

“Y—ahh…want…your…dick po please.” Aba, polite pa siya.

“Oh yeah?” Hindi siya prepared (emotionally) nang bigla nitong ipasok ang titi sa butas niya.

“Putangina, ahh!”

“Shit.” He pounded on him. Mabilis. “Shit baby, let’s cum fast muna.” Chanyeol stroked him fast too. Kasabay ng paggalaw ng hips nito.

“Hngg f—”

“Titirahin kita uli mamaya pero fuck—” Squelching noises are heard. “Malapit na ‘ko baby, sabay tayo.” Nakaluhod silang dalawa sa kama habang nakaalalay si Chanyeol sa katawan niya at tinitira siya sa likod.

“Shit Yeol slow down…I’ll c—aah!” He dropped down the bed, out of energy. Dalawang malalim na tira pa ni Chanyeol, then he felt hot liquid in him. Punong puno sa loob ng pwet niya. Ramdam niya rin ang pag-agos non when Chanyeol gently removed his dick in him at dinaganan siya.

“Fuck, sarap no’n.”

“Baby grabe ka, hayok na hayok?” Medyo nahirapan pa siyang tumihaya dahil nakadagan si Chanyeol sa kanya. He sweetly kissed him on the lips.

Yeol lifted his head. “Round two?”

“What—wait baby!”

He already came twice at hinang hina na si Baek pero mukhang walang balak tumigil si Chanyeol. Nakabukaka siya sa kama at hindi gumagalaw, habol ang hininga. In Chanyeol’s eyes, he’s like a feast ready to be eaten (again).

“Fuck nakikita mo ba ang sarili mo Baekhyun?”

“Hnggg…” Hindi na siya makapagsalita sa pagod.

Itinaas nito ang dalawang paa nya at ipinatong sa balikat. “Yeol oh my god—”

He thrusted fast. And hard. And deep. All his movements shook him to the core. “B-baby, ahh!”

“Promise, last round baby…” Yumuko ito at gigil na kinagat ang pisngi ng pwetan niya. Pagkatapos ay dumeretso ng pagkakaluhod sa kama at umayos ng anggulo para mas malalim niyang maabot ang kaloob-looban ni Baekhyun. Si Baek? Ayun nakaspread ang mga kamay sa kama at hinang hina. Wala na siyang energy. Pero wala rin naman siyang balak pigilan ang jowa. Go do what you want with my spent body, ganon. Ang promise na last round ay nadagdagan ng encore, bago sila makatulog sa sobrang pagod, their bodies cuddled together. Overly spent and utterly satiated.

“ANG AKIN LANG NAMAN…” Inayos ni Baekhyun ang pagkakaupo, all while sipping his coffee. Nasa paboritong tambayan na coffee shop sila sa labas ng university. He’s now taking his Master’s there, habang sina Jongdae at Kyungsoo naman ay bumibisita. “Hindi ko naman kontrolado ang mga bagay-bagay. How would I know na mag-eenroll rin pala si Kris dito? At bakit ako, bakit parang kasalanan ko?” Kinipkip niya pa ang dibdib, a la Bobbie Salazar.

“O eh, nasa’n si Chanyeol ngayon?” tanong ni Kyungsoo.

“Ewan ko do’n. Hindi ako kinakausap kanina bago ako pumasok. Bahala siya, jirits ako sa kanya.”

Umupo sa tabi niya si Jongdae na kakakuha lang ng order nito sa counter. “Teka, di ako nakapagbackread sa gc, bakit nga nagalit si kap?”

“Kahapon nga kasi nagkasalubong kami ni Kris sa hallway. I just casually greeted him ha tas we talked a little bit. Eh nasa labas pala ‘tong si Yeol at hinihintay ako. Nagtanguan naman sila bilang you know, fellow basketball players—”

“And mortal na magkalaban,” dagdag ni Soo.

“Anyway. Long story short, we went home tas ang lolo mo, nag-sulk na lang buong gabi. Hindi pinansin ang beauty ko!”

“Amuhin mo kasi.”

“Eh. Ayoko, badtrip ako sa kanya. Ikukwento ko pa naman sa kanya na engaged na yung tao.”

“Tanga. Eh di sana kahit hindi ka pinapansin sinigawan mo na ‘hoy wala kang dapat ipag-alala kasi taken na yung taong tinuturing mo as threat!'”

He pouted. May point naman ito. Sana nag-explain siya. Kaso irita na siya kagabi dahil yayayain niya dapat itong mag-date and he used his most expensive highlighter at contour pa para sa gabing ‘yon tapos nganga. Ibang _nganga_ yung gusto niyang gawin eh! Kainis.

“Fine. I will.”

“Ayusin n’yo yan,” banta ni Soo, nanlalaki pa ang mga mata. Oo na siya na ang nakalagpas sa seven-year curse.

“Oo na ‘nay.”

“Kaliit-liit na bagay, pinalalaki n’yo.”

“Tas bakla,” ani Jongdae na nag-lean forward pa to add dramatic effect and all. “Don’t forget the make-up sex.”

“Char ka! Sige.”

**Park Chanyeol**

_Baek, where are you?_

**Byun Baekhyun**

_Coffee shop_

_With Soo and Dae_

_Baka kelangan mo ng proof, I’ll take a picture sabihin mo lang_

_grrr_

**Park Chanyeol**

_No baby_

_I’m sorry_

_Wait for me dyan, lapit na ako_ ☹

Sa kabilang dako naman tayo, #TeamChanyeol, except parang gusto rin siyang patayin ni Sehun sa inis. Kasalukuyang magkausap ang dalawa sa phone. He was driving. Kahapon pa siya kinukulit ni Sehun na magkwento, at ayun na nga.

“Tanga ka talaga, yun lang tol? Nagalit ka?”

“Hindi naman ako nagalit ‘tol.”

“Tell that to Baekhyun. Hindi mo kinausap? Tanga! Baka sa buong gabi ng pag-iisip no’n marealize niya na ang tanga mo pala. Lagot ka, baka nagre-ready na yun na hiwalayan ka,” pananakot nito.

“Tangina mo ‘tol.” Gusto niyang mag-end call at iwan ito sa ere sa totoo lang. Walang kwentang kaibigan. “Seryoso kasi. Alam mo naman yung _plano_ diba…”

“Oo nga…o tapos?”

“Nainis lang ako na nasira siya dahil lang badtrip ako and the timing became…not right…”

“Sa’n ka ba nang mabatukan kita _kuya?”_

“Susunduin ko si Baek.”

“Okay. Good. Tangina mo, mag-explain ka. Tanga ka kasi.” He hung up the call.

Wow, grabe talaga respeto ni Sehun sa kanya. Oo na, it’s all Chanyeol’s fault.

“O ayan na sundo mo. Good luck bakla.”

“Ewan ko sa inyo.”

“Baekhyun umayos kayo ha.”

Dumeretso si Chanyeol sa table nila at binati ang mga kaibigan. Mukhang alam nito na pinag-usapan siya kaya awkward lang ito at tahimik. “Done na kayo? Let’s go?”

Aba. Ang sweet yata ng mokong. Tumayo siya at nagpaalam sa mga kaibigan saka sumunod kay Chanyeol palabas.

They were halfway down the road nang magsalita ito. “I’m sorry.”

“Now you’re sorry?”

“Baby, sorry na. Nainis lang talaga ako at nagulat nung nakita ko kayo ni Kris. I suddenly remembered yung kwento dati na may gusto raw sa’yo yun. That asshole.”

“You didn’t even talk to me kahapon, paano ako mage-explain? No, scratch that, I have nothing to explain. Gusto ko lang magkwento, and it’s not like he’s a significant part of our lives ‘no. Mabibilang lang sa kamay kung ilang beses kami nagkausap no’n, tas palaging quick lang yon. And for the record Park Chanyeol, the guy is engaged now. Nagkwento lang ‘yon tungkol sa fiancé niya.”

Saglit na natahimik ito. “Oh…”

“Oh ka diyan. Tawag mo si Sehun?”

“I didn’t know.”

“How would you know, di ka nga nakikinig kahapon. Tapos nakakatakot pa yang scowl mo.”

“I’m really sorry. Nadala lang ng selos. I was just planning _something_ and…”

“And?” Mukhang may sasabihin pa ito with the way he’s biting his lip.

“Natakot ako.” He drove one-handed, his other hand tangled with his. “Kasi, I’m busy with work and sa startup, tapos ikaw mabi-busy ka na rin mag-aral uli…I was terrified of the changes that will inevitably happen. What if makulangan tayo ng time sa isa’t isa? I was just terrified of the thought of us drifting apart because of our busy schedules tas baka biglang…ayaw mo na sa’kin…”

“What the fuck?” Mukhang nagulat ito sa sagot niya. “What the fuck talaga Chanyeol? Tingin mo after I found the perfect, caring guy who loves me so much, tingin mo talaga papakawalan pa kita? Baby you’re stuck with me, bahala ka diyan.”

Saktong kararating lang nila sa apartment at sinalubong sila ng tahol ni Mongryong. “Hi baby Mongie…” bati niya sa baby nila. “Dito ka muna ha. Papagalitan ko lang ‘tong daddy mo.” He said after some sloppy kisses from their baby. “Ikaw, pasok sa kwarto.” Sumunod naman ito after kissing and gently patting Mongie.

Nakaupo silang dalawa sa kama, inaalala kung saan natapos ang usapan.

“Ano nga yung sabi ko kanina?”

“Sabi mo you found the perfect hot guy for you…”

“Ano’ng hot? Sabi ko caring, tanga.” He straddled him on his lap. “Ayun na nga. Seryoso na. Chan, am I giving you reasons to be insecure about our relationship?”

“No. Shit, baby don’t think that.”

“Hmm, kasi ako, I’m super secured with the way you love me, with that look on your face while you stare at me, the smile on your face lets me know that you need me, there’s a truth in your eyes saying you’ll never leave me, the touch of your hand says you’ll catch me whenever I fall…”

“Kanta naman yan eh.”

“You say it best…when you say nothing at all. Char. Ano? Sabihan mo kasi ako kapag may naiisip ka na palang dark thoughts diyan ha?” He caressed his handsome face. “Tama ka, it’s inevitable na mababawasan talaga yung time natin na magkasama BUT we’ll meet halfway ha? When we cannot walk the whole road, I’ll do my best to take steps and you’ll do too, and we’ll meet halfway.” Taray o. Napa-english talaga siya. Ika nga’y quotable quote.

“Since when did you become this wise?”

“Hoy! Kapal mo, laude ako nung college.”

“But, thank you for the reassurance. And I’m really sorry. I was exhausted these past few months and I don’t know…di ko alam ang thought process ko nang maisip ko yung mga yon. I’m so sorry.” He hugged Baekhyun tightly, as if afraid to let him go.

“Okay na,” aniya habang hinihimas-himas ang likod nito. Comforting caresses lang talaga nung una, pero those muscles…hnggg, di niya tuloy mapigilan lagyan na ng malisya yung himas niya. “Babe?”

“Hmm?”

“Stressed ka pala, di ka nagsasabi.” Napunta sa loob ng damit nito ang kamay niya, hanggang sa he’s rubbing his oh-so mighty abs. “I know _a way_ to remove that stress.”

“Hmmmm…”

“Make up sex tayo?” He could feel Chanyeol harden underneath him. Saludo agad, kumbaga.

“Binalibag” siya nito sa kama—the type of balibag that he likes, at saka siya hinalikan. “I love you.”

“I love you too baby. Now shut up and fuck me na.”

“As you wish po.”

Sa labas ng kwarto ay maririnig ang tahol ni Mongryong, eagerly waiting for his parents to open the door and let him in. Kung pelikula siguro ito, makikita ang pag zoom out ng camera, slowly habang natatakpan ng puting kumot ang lewd view ng mga katawan nila. Pan around the room. Only giggles and kissing noises are heard. To the right is their drawer. Zoom in to the partially opened drawer. A red box can be seen. A diamond ring is waiting.

Then, blackout. Roll the credits.


End file.
